Dark Romantics
by NickeltheRed
Summary: "The doctor made her think. But Jack was the first to make her feel." A collection of numerous random moments revolving around Jack and Sally's relationship.
1. First Time for Everything

**I own nothing. Original storyline belongs to Tim Burton and Disney. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review if desired. Thanks for the time!**

* * *

From the very first moment Sally had opened her eyes, heaving in her first breath, the doctor made certain her studies were top priority...made certain she fully understood the new world surrounding her and all the rules it balanced on.

The doctor always encouraged her to _think_, to plan, to reason with others using hardcore facts. For months she had lived in a haze of mundane systematics. Always listening, never questioning.

But when her fist Halloween had finally approached, the doctor took great pride in introducing her to the Pumpkin King after he performed his renowned opening act. "My lord, please allow me to present my latest creation—the Sophisticated And Loyal Lifelike Yearling—but in short, she's known as _Sally_."

The skeletal stranger only shifted his toothy lips into a charming smirk, as he lifted her hand to kiss its pale surface briefly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Sally."

And then something happened on that night, once Jack had moved on to his next group of admirers. Jack had _changed_ something inside her, and changed her, in a way Sally had never thought possible...

He'd been the first to make her _feel_.

* * *

**Note that each chapter is meant to be its separate idea. They don't relate to one another really.**


	2. A Creation's Purpose

**This is my take on the day or two after the film ended. **

* * *

Doctor Finkelstein had been in his study early in the morning when Jewel informed him of the Pumpkin King's sudden arrival.

"Ah, Jack Skellington," he greeted plainly, while Jewel wheeled him towards the table then. "You must forgive me. I didn't expect to have company at this hour."

The elegant-suited skeleton nodded in return, settling himself in the chair opposite of him. "Well, thank you for seeing me anyways, Doctor."

Jewel turned for the stove placed across the room and she returned with a small iron hand kettle. "Would you care for a cup of black tea, Your Highness?"

"I guess one cup wouldn't hurt." Even if Jack hadn't found the offer necessary, he still wasn't about to be rude out on a business run.

Once the china was set out and the beverage was poured, Doctor Finkelstein had dismissed his ward in order to gain a bit of privacy.

"So...tell me Jack, what has really brought you here on such short notice?"

"Well, Doctor, I have come on Sally's behalf."

The doctor paused in mid-sip, refusing to display any sort of bold reaction.

Jack's skeletal fingertip began to leisurely trace the rim of his cup. "...Judging by your lack of curiosity, I figure you must be disappointed in her?"

And yet, when Dr. Finkelstein processed this statement, his next words weren't quite out of promise or disagreement. "I must admit, that she did not live up to my initial expectations. Nevertheless...I don't create anything unless I'm not confident about the potential it could have."

"And that is why I am here, Doctor—I plan to take full responsibly of her." Taking a light swallow of his own tea, the Pumpkin King allowed it to flow down his ribcage before he stood again to leave. "You do not have to concern yourself with her welfare any longer."

The king was feeling slightly guilty at this moment discussing Sally so impersonally like this. But, he also knew Doctor Finkelstein was the most methodical-minded citizen in all of Halloween Town. Meaning that if he wanted things to work out in his favor, he needed to play his cards correctly. And the doctor was never one for supporting the heart's desire over practical statistics.

"Creations are intented to have a _true_ _purpose,_ Jack." the doctor added strictly, as he whirled his head along with Jack's fluid motion. "She has not found hers yet. Her staying with you may not be the best thing for her in the end."

However within moments before exiting the study, Jack stopped merely to reassure him. "In truth, I think she has."

Doctor Finkelstein released a sound resembling a gentle scoff, "Which is?"

"...My true happiness."


	3. Moon Waltz

It had been another brilliantly frightening All Hollows night; the townspeople were beside themselves with the usual drunken excitement. But little did they know their two main broadcasters had removed themselves from the blissful chaos.

Not even the werewolf with the sharpest ears—nor did any of the vampires with the keenest senses— were able to detect the coupling slink away out of sight together a short while later.

Shadows danced elegantly across the face of the full moon. And its bold silver liquid beams spilled over and through the winding woodlands below. A band of crickets chirped along in harmony as the famous skeleton twirled the lovely ragdoll in his hold round and round.


	4. Out from the Cold

Immortality could be quite grand every now and then; although Jack was forced to spend it hand in hand with death's natural chill.

He had always acknowledged that he was merely all bones and...well, bones. Layers of muscle and veins with flowing blood became foreign concepts to him overtime. Then things began to feel just as cold and hollow as he.

And that is where the lastest problem started. Naturally, when there's a hole, there comes a yearning to fill it not too far behind. In short, Christmas had become his obsession in search to hide those empty spaces.

But Jack hadn't fully remembered how it felt to be warm, not until Sally began to rest her head upon his chest by night.

* * *

**Happy Harvest, my fellow readers!**


	5. Imperial

Dozens of hollowed-out pumpkins with black candles lit in their centers sat in neat little rows, lining the aisles.

The Mayor stood proudly upon the main platform before Jack and Sally. The King waited there in his formal red cloak which tied at the shoulder with silver thread. His expression was patient and steady, but it wasn't at all grim. Sally looking stunning in her voluminous bridal gown with layers of black silk, purple lace and ginger cotton, slipped her hands in her intended's and smiled.

The Mayor began the chant then, simulating the Ritual Rope sleeping upon the alter to rise in a delicate coiling motion, making its graceful way over and up to fastening their hands together.

The rest of the citizens settled in their rightful seats down each wooden pew, passed on excited whispers to each other. Huddled together in the last pew on the left, sat Lock, Shock, and then Barrel. But naturally, the ceremony was the least of their worries. They were merely herded in the City Hall earlier by the adult because apparently townsperson attendance was mandatory. An Imperial Coronation was a moment in which one could not miss.

The young devil lifted his barbed tail in a stealthy manner, with the pure intent of poking at Shock's narrow cheek. The witch child seethed within, practically _feeling_ him smirk when she swatted it away like a swarming bee. Although Barrel's own stifled chuckles of delight only encouraged the act to carry on every five seconds. This chain of absurdity eventually ended as soon as Shock's last cord of patience snapped. Finding the bold nerve to tug at Lock's tail, it caused him to yelp and almost wobble off the edge.

Jack's head whirled around at the shrill sound, aiming his "stare of warning" straight at them. Shock bit her lip and shrugged, pointing a blaming finger at her demonic cohort. Lock grumbled some obscenity under his breath after this and brooded the rest of the time.

By the end of the ritual, all rose to their feet, paws and hooves alike, acknowledging the Pumpkin King and his crowned Queen of the Dolls making their grand exit.

* * *

**The description of Sally's gown is based on the beautiful image by Julibee-Darling on DeviantArt. All rights of the art piece belong to her...I'm stating this just so I don't get in trouble.**


	6. Green and Gold

Sally felt somewhat silly walking blindly down a path she couldn't recognize with her feet alone. But her trust in Jack had trumped her leading suspicions when he had approached her earlier on, with a black silk scarf in hand.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Out of both curiosity and self-protectiveness, her arms stretched straight ahead to block her body from crashing into something hard.

Even though her other half knew Jack's cold long fingers would never leave her shoulders in order to prevent such a tragedy, the Doctor still had programmed "pure instincts" into her system while she was in the making.

At one point, Jack had stopped her, stepped back, a loud _click!_ followed, and soon and they were moving forward again...only to lose ground entirely.

Sally screeched at the sensation of falling down a ways, without knowing details of her surroundings.

But Jack chuckled into her ear—a gesture to soothe her panic-rush.

"...Jack come now, w-where are we now?" She stammered, taking a moment to register they'd somehow landed safe and sound after all.

"Shh, just a bit longer," insisted her husband. And he decided to carry her for the remainder of the expedition. Hearing each step he made closer to the unknown destination, the more emotions started to fill her at once. Her itch to shed away the blindfold was becoming too great.

She pleaded with him one last time before he agreed to put an end to his little playful scheme. The Pumpkin King _did_ possess a natural knack of taking pride in surprising others.

"Finally." Sally breathed when Jack lowered her at last.

"Wait," he rotated her around in a perfect circle before she could free her covered eyes completely, "face this way."

"Alright...so, now may I look?

"Yes, now."

And with a single swift motion, the scarf was thrown aside, revealing her gift.

Sally gasped dramatically. The sight was unlike any other! So remarkable, so unique.

Jack had led her to a faraway hillside. Though it was not dusted with cinders and graveyard soil—it was a hill of lush blades of grass, shining like a green sea. Flowers of many extraordinary colors gathered in flocks ran down the slope. What was even stranger—there was no trace of mist or cloud whatsoever. The sun found above, golden and cheerful, welcomed their presence. This...terrain was quite different, yet beautiful in its own way...just as their hometown was.

"Oh, Jack, what do you call this place?" Sally watched a live doe and her twin fawns leap across the valley then. Birdcalls rung out from on high, sweetly and fleetingly.

Jack's hollow features reflected a level of gratitude and contentment. "Easter Land, my Queen."

* * *

**Thank you followers for waiting!**


	7. Stitch Fix

Sally was propped against their headboard, humble and undressed, encircled by scarlet and black pillows.

Her free hand toyed with the smooth werewolf fur quilt sprawled across the mattress.

Occasionally she could become a clumsy character, considering her insides were not exactly solid. Balance was always a fickle concept for her to fully grasp.

She hadn't intended to stumble on one of the steps while climbing up the castle jagged staircase.

Jack sat on the long ledge of the bed, cradling her at the elbow as he threaded the needle under and over and under with graceful measurements, making her limb whole again. He did the same for her lower wrist and left knee.

Sally currently realized how more convenient it had been for another set of hands to sew her back together after she happen to tear her stitches. Sometimes certain angles were difficult to reach on her own.

The Doctor had never helped her reattach like this. His personal philosophy was, if one fell into a problem, it was destined for so-said person to find the solution for their selves.

However both of them remained silent during the whole process, letting their affections speak volumes through action instead.

Sally's soft amused, flattered expression eventually stretched into a small tender smile.

Jack really had treated her like a worthy Queen, bending to her needs if required.

For whenever she fell into a problem (in this case, literally speaking) Jack was there to fix it (in this case, also literally speaking) beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Once he bit the wire and tied the last knot, Sally instantly leaned in to press her lips to his.

_Thank you, my beloved._


	8. Her Halloween Voice

"_The stars one day, may die out_

_The sun with a crooked smile,_

_May never show itself again_

_But that will still be fine, you'll see..."_

Sally sang to herself on occasion out of some long-lost habit. But even so, he usually pretended she was singing directly to him if she wasn't aware he could hear her.

The exquisite eerie notes drifted from across the room like a phantom, born from an unseen hollow space. Her voice strangely reminded him of Halloween's nature. A part of him found it frightening. The other part of his never wanted to cease listening.

_"Maybe that was simply meant to be _

_Because yet, I know—through the horrors,_

_Through every other shadow,_

_You shall be right there next to meee..._"


	9. Merely Emily

Jack was seated at the kitchen table on that early golden-lit morning, as he reviewed a pair of long scrolls of parchment sprawled out before him.

Sally entered the room shortly, cradling the black ally cat that sometimes visited their windowsills for fresh milk. She went to set him upon the counter near the small bowl she always had ready. "Have you heard the news, my love? It's the talk of the town."

He nodded, resting the side of his skull over his white knuckles. "Yes, I've heard. This is actually her death certificate and her letter of recommendation."

"Just imagine it...we'll have a new face around here from now on. I don't think I was created when a new resident was chosen to move into the town," she said in wonder then, running her hand back up the arch of the feline's disheveled spine, which was now quietly lapping up the milk Sally provided him.

"No, you weren't," the King admitted, "It's been at least a couple of centuries since an Outlander required permanent stay... But based on what I've read thus far, she'll be a suitable addition to Undead Parkway."

A little silly smile formed across Sally's ruby lips. "So, what is her name? I suppose the eligible corpses are going to be swarming her like flies."

"The letter merely says: _Emily_. Emily, the Corpse Bride."


	10. More Than That

"Tell me why...," she whispered tenderly up into his empty ear cannel.

The blazing fire crackled softly within the fireplace walls beside the nest of cushions they made on the floor.

He mumbled to her in return, his mouth pressing into her hair. "Does it really matter?"

"No, it wouldn't," Sally assumed aloud, reclining further into his chest while he did this. "...but I've always been a curious one."

"Well, I cherish your company because...," he trailed off momentarily, searching for his answer, "you make me feel—"

"Valued? Adored? Cheerful?" she ventured.

"No, it's even more than all that, Sally. It's more...than you may understand..." he stressed.

Sally waited until he reorganized his considerations before his put them into a full phrase.

"It's that, you somehow make me feel—_human_ again."

* * *

**Thanks again to all my readers!**


End file.
